Deviljho
Deviljho, informally known by many nicknames, is classified as a Brute Wyvern. It can only be fought online and is dreaded by the inexperienced and unready hunters. It primarily attacks using its powerful jaw and tail. In rage mode, it will draw a breath of 'Dragon Element', which can inflict Dragonblight. Hunters caught in the stream will find their weapon's affinity dramatically reduced. Because of its high body heat and high metabolism, Deviljho are always hungry, and are in constant search of a food source. In early High Rank (HR31+) quests, it is summoned by Qurupeco. However, because it is a wanderer with no fixed habitat, it can be found roaming any High Rank quest at any time. It is not until HR 51+ that players are sent out to hunt for Deviljho on an actual quest. Notes *When Deviljho goes into Rage mode, its muscles will swell to massive sizes, causing previous battle scars to become visible. **Deviljho's defenses also changes, making it more vulnerable to attacks on the stomach and Elemental damage (Thunder and Dragon), while most of the other areas of its body become tougher. *Deviljho will usually prey on Aptonoth and Popo to recover stamina. **It has also been seen eating the corpse of a slain wyvern, another Deviljho's body, its own tail or even an already captured monster. **It will also attack other living Wyverns if it's hungry, dealing significant damage to them if not killing them outright. *Deviljho can leap at the player and pin them down, proceeding to devour them. Each bite will cause a significant amount of damage, until the player is able to struggle away or throw a Dung Bomb. If the Deviljho is exhausted, it will recover stamina and lower the player's defense due to its corrosive saliva. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-nGh5MyYcRE *When fought in the Tundra, Deviljho will limp away to Area 1 and break into a hidden area. **If Deviljho is not weakened and is in Area 1, the blockade can still be broken down if Deviljho attacks it. *If Deviljho does the 'Stomp' Attack in Area 7 of the Tundra, icicles will fall from the ceiling, doing damage if they hit players. *Deviljho's Rock Fling attack will inflict different Blights depending on the area; in the Tundra, it inflicts Iceblight, in the volcano , it inflicts Fireblight. *While exhausted, you can lay down Tainted Meat/Tinged Meat/Drugged Meat, and the Deviljho will consume them, getting paralyzed/poisoned/put to sleep. This is a great way to break his face, as thumb|300px|rightwell as go for his tail (if paralyzed). *In Monster Hunter Portable 3rd, Deviljho is now able to connect a sideswing bite straight to a tail whip. *In Monster Hunter Portable 3rd, Deviljho also appears offline at the end of certain quests. You get another 50 minutes to slay or capture it but, you have to carry on with the same amount of potions, whetstones etc... Breakable Parts Analysis For the damage formula (how it's calculated), hitzone charts, Deviljho info and more click the following links: Monster Hunter 3 Damage Formula or Monster Hunter 3 Hitzone Charts. Images created by Inkoseh. |width="10"| |align="center" valign="top"| |width="15"| |align="center" valign="top"| Source: http://www1.atwiki.jp/mh3wii/ |} =Polls= |valign="top"| |} Category:Monsters Category:MH3 Monsters Category:Brute Wyvern Category:Dragon Element Monsters Category:Monsters in Monster Hunter Freedom 3